A This ends here sort of battle
by R.L BlackRose
Summary: This is the story of what happens when Disney lets Phineas and Ferb run into the time-slot for Naruto. PURE UNDILUTED CRACK! [OLD]


**Author's Note: DON'T ASK WHERE THIS CAME FROM! I don't know myself. Honestly. My first crossover, and it's... **_**this.**_** Eh, oh well. Enjoy... well, at least try to!**

**This is very, very odd. VERY odd. The purest crack the world has ever seen.**

**Almost.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO or PHINEAS AND FERB. THE END.**

A "This Ends Here" sort of battle

Naruto gritted his teeth.

There he was, standing defiantly in front of him.

Sasuke.

"Well, Naruto." Sasuke said. "We meet again."

They were standing in a clearing in the middle of the forest, with thinly scattered trees. It was a windy day, and the leaves rustled and swayed, throwing green shadows everywhere.

Sakura stood behind Naruto, eyes wide with pain as she looked at Sasuke.

_Oh, how he's grown... _she thought. _He looks so battle-torn, so scarred._

A single tear slid down her face.

_I wish I could take him in my arms and comfort him... wash all that blood and pain away...!_

"I see... you brought Sakura with you." Sasuke said.

"Yeah!" Naruto said. "She misses you! We all miss you! Don't be an idiot, don't fight us! Come back to Konoha!"

"No." Sasuke said, turning his head away and closing his eyes. "I must destroy Konoha-"

"No!" Sakura cried. "Please, you can't! Come back, I love you Sasuke!"

"Sakura!" Naruto said. "Stop-"

"No!" Sakura shouted. The tears were streaming freely down her cheeks now. "I still love you, Sasuke! Please, come back, I miss the old you!"

She broke into sobs.

"No." Sasuke said. "The old me... is no more. Now, I am more powerful."

"Am I really going to have to fight you again, Sasuke?" Naruto said in a disapproving tone. "You used to be my best friend. Are you... are you still my best friend, Sasuke?"

"Naruto." Sasuke said. "I'm sorry. But this... ends here."

The spiky-haired boy's hand tightened on his katana.

Naruto tensed for battle.

Sakura shook her head, eyes glistening with tears.

And then suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a sound.

Sakura whirled around.

What seemed to be a middle aged man with not many good looks to speak of and a lab coat was inexplicably walking towards them.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" he said in a thick, reedy accent. "Oh- oh, I'm sorry, is that your nemisis?"

"Uh..." Sasuke said.

"Sure, why not...?" Naruto said.

"So- ohhh, so this is one of those 'this ends here' battles, huh?" the man said. "Ohoho, NOT fun, not fun! Anyway, sorry to interrupt, I just need to pass through here, I'm looking for something- well, someone. My name is Doctor Doofenshmirtz, and-"

"Go away." Sasuke said. "Can't you see that we're in the middle of somethin-"

Suddenly, Doofenshmitz gasped.

"WHAT? BALLOONY?" he screeched.

"What? Balloony?" Naruto said. "What are you-"

"What?" said a voice. They all turned, and saw a strange-looking alien with a mustache. "Balloony? That's a VERY special species, the most unique in my entire collection!"

"Naruto, what's going on?" Sakura said.

Naruto really didn't know how to answer that one.

"What? Species?" Doofenshmirtz yelled, waving his arms. "That's a BALLOON, you IDIOT!"

"Okay, can you take this elsewhere?" Sasuke said grumpily. "We were kind of in the middle of a vicious battle-"

"Prove that it's your balloon!" the mustachioed alien said.

"I wrote my name here!"  
>"That's a birthmark."<p>

"Balloons don't HAVE birthmarks, you IDIOT!"

"Naruto, you have a loud voice!" Sakura said. "Tell them to go away!"

"HEY! EVERYONE!" Naruto hollered. "Get ou-"

"Come with me, balloony!" Doofenshmirtz said. He started walking away.

He turned back around.

"Balloony?" he half-whimpered, sounding hurt.

"IT'S A BALLOON!" Sasuke shouted, clutching his head. "It's not alive, it won't follow you anywhe-"

"See?" the alien said. "The balloon like ME!"

"That's it. I've gone insane." Sasuke said. "Okay, who hypnotized me with their sharingan? Anyone?"

"No, it's not just you." Naruto grumbled.

Suddenly, a small turquoise blur of fur zoomed through the air and kicked Doofenshmirtz, landing neatly on it's... webbed feet?

Doofenshmirtz screamed something that sounded like "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" as he arced over the trees, far away.

"Someone tell me WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" Sakura shouted.

"Meeeeeeep!" they heard, and they saw a tiny alien. And a tall girl with orange-ish hair. And three small children.

The tiny alien kicked the mustachioed one, and seemed to put the mustache on his own face and converse with the children. The small green animal on the floor made some creepy noises.

They all walked away.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were left standing in the clearing.

"Okay, so THAT'S over!" Sasuke said. "Right?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"There's no more aliens, or little children, or crazy Doctors, RIGHT?" Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sakura shook their heads.

Sasuke sighed.

"You know..." he said. "I... I don't really _feel _like fighting anymore."

"Whoa... me neither." Naruto said.

"I never wanted to fight in the first place!" Sakura scoffed.

They stood there for another little while.

"Wanna come back to Konoha and have some ramen?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Sure, whatever." Sasuke said. "Lets go."

"Oh, Sasuke, I KNEW you'd come back!" Sakura shouted with joy, leaping into Sasuke's arms and kissing him.

They all walked away together.

And that's the story of what happens if Disney accidentally lets an episode of Phineas and Ferb run into the time slot for Naruto.


End file.
